Playing With Fire
by wantingchino
Summary: What if the kiss at Shelly’s party lead to more? Dick and Veronica have a secret. DiVe, hehe.
1. The Kiss

Summary: What if the kiss at Shelly's party lead to more? Dick and Veronica have a secret.

Pairing: DickVeronica (DiVe, He he)

A/N: This is totally experimental. I was sitting in English, completely bored and this thought came to me…Veronica and Dick…hah, how crazy? Crazy enough to write about perhaps. So I did. Try to be open-minded to it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Slight AU. Veronica is drugged the night of Shelly's party but is still slightly aware when her and Dick kissed. The next morning, she finds herself in the guest bedroom but she was NOT raped. This story takes place the night after the party. Also, Veronica drives a different car, one with tinted windows, Haha.

>>>>

You could say she left him wanting more. He wasn't sure why. When she kissed him, she was so out of it. She probably wouldn't even remember the next day. But truly, that didn't matter, he'd remember. He _does_ remember. Sure, he was drunk as hell that night, but how could he not remember? When Veronica Mars kisses you, its not so easily forgotten. He assumed that was why he was standing in front of her door right now. Fuck, he didn't know what he was going to say. 'This is the stupidest fucking idea I've ever had' he thought. As he started towards his car, the door opened. Veronica Mars stood in the doorway. Their eyes met and the gaze was held until Veronica looked down at her shoes.

"What are you doing here Dick?" Veronica asked.

"I, uh," He didn't really even why he was there. Sure, there was that whole 'we kissed thing'. And the fact that he couldn't get her off of his mind since. So maybe that was why. He just knew he had to see her. And now that she was standing there looking at him, he had no clue what to say. He had to admit, she looked gorgeous tonight. He loved her long hair. And in that moment, all he wanted to do was push her against the nearest wall. He recalled the night before, at Shelly's party, when she had come on to him, gripping his ass and pushing him to the couch.

He came back to reality and noticed her staring at him, waiting for an answer. All coherent thoughts were lost as Dick pushed Veronica against her door, closing in on her mouth. Veronica responded by grabbing his back and pushing him closer to her. As Dick reached for Veronica's top button, she broke the kiss.

"You hate me," She whispered, not looking in his eyes.

"I hate what you do to me" He replied. Searching her eyes for emotion, he only saw fear. He guessed she was afraid to be hurt again.

"You think I'm a bitch," She said as she disconnected herself from him.

"You think I'm a jackass."

"You _are _a jackass," She smiled slightly as she replied.

"Your jackass perhaps?" He asked, while grinning. He bent down to capture her mouth but before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled back.

"We can't do this. School, your friends…they hate me."

He settled all her fears with a simple…"They don't have to know"

>>>>

Beginning of junior year:

Veronica and Dick managed to keep their relationship a secret sophomore year and through the summer. Part of her hated herself for falling for her. Oh yeah, she had fell. Fell hard. But part of her found thrill in their relationship. She could lie and say it hurt her when he was an ass, but it really didn't. It made their nights together all the more obsessive. Obsessive, in a good way. Passionately obsessive. 'It is sheer irony' she once thought to herself. How she was the bitch in public and he was back up to Neptune's biggest jackass, instantly making him an ass by default. In public, they tortured each other. But at night, they pleasured each other.

The night, many months ago, when they shared their first sober kiss, was the night Veronica chopped off all her hair and burned her cotton clothes. She vowed never again to be Veronica Mars: The innocent. She would be Veronica Mars: The bitch or even Veronica Mars: The badass but never The innocent. Never the girl that died with Lilly. Never.

The previous night, Veronica slept with Dick for the first time. She was actually surprised at how long they waited. It had been early December when they shared their first kiss. Now here it was, August. Hell, lets face it. Veronica Mars was alone. She had lost her mother, her best friend, her first love, all her friends, and a part of herself. Dick was all she had left, aside from her dad.

She could dress it up and say that what she had with Dick was perfect, but it was nowhere near that. That's why she loved about it. She was pretty sure that she was falling to hard for Dick. She had almost slipped an 'I love you' out after that had sex. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. But she was almost certain that she was in love with him. Which wasn't an entirely bad thing, she supposed. Dick had said the big _three words_ to her twice now. Each time, she wondered if their situation could get anymore fucked up. It humored her. She wondered how their relationship was still a secret?

She decided to stop all the thoughts as she entered Neptune High. And then she saw him. 'Put your game face on' she thought, 'and get ready to hurl insults.'

She walked to her locker; sure a group of the 09ers were following, ready to attack her. She could care less. That was, unless Dick was with them.

"Well, if it isn't Veronica Mars?" No doubt she recognized that voice. Logan Echolls.

"Logan, to what to I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, its just, I couldn't help but notice, you look like you really don't want to be here Ronnie. Care to join us? Me, Dick and Duncan are going to head to the beach, catch a few waves. Duncan will promise to take his shirt off."

"Logan, how tempting? But really, I would only go to see you take your shirt off."

"Aw, how sweet. You have a crush on me?"

"Logan, don't flatter yourself"

"Oh, I won't, I seem to remember you missing during most lunches last year, coming into 6th period, all hot, hair a little messed up. And this was all after I had seen you exit your car. Who was the lucky guy Veronica?" Shit. He saw them? Veronica visibly tensed up. Her and Dick used to go to her car during lunches occasionally last year.

Dick cut in. "Lucky guy? Come on Logan, you know there's more than one. Shit, and you know she's getting paid. Its like her side job." Veronica smiled and headed to class. At least Logan would never suspect her and Dick.

>>>>

Later, as she was headed to the bathroom during class, she saw Dick. He went up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Lunch, your car."

And with that, he walked off, leaving a jovial Veronica.


	2. The Year

A/N:

Did you guys catch last night's episode? Way to give a twist! Wow, I was like, this is a beautiful episode. It almost made me like Duncan, Haha. But of course, not as much, or nowhere near as much as I love Echolls. Anyway, did you guys see the trailer from 'Pulse' with Bell? Ahh, that looks amazing.

Thanks for you reviews! I couldn't agree with you guys more. This pairing is weird, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. So I gave it a shot. Mind you, I would definitely cry if this happened on the show, lol. By they way, events from season one will transpire but that will not be in order, nor will the happen the exact same way. Anyway, this A/N is getting lengthy so onward with the story…

>>>>

Veronica met Dick in her car for lunch. As soon as she opened the door, he grabbed her waist and brought her to the back seat.

"I missed you," he said as he laid kisses on her cheeks.

"Mm," Veronica replied as she settled herself under him. He went to explore her mouth just as they heard a voice.

Knock knock 

"I know you're in there Ronnie," the voice of Neptune's very own obigitory jackass said.

Veronica stiffened. "Shit. What the hell? How are we going to get outta here without him seeing us?" she questioned.

"We don't have to go out there yet, we'll just wait it out," Dick said calmly.

"Dick, its Logan. He'll stay out there all day just to see who the quote unquote Lucky guy is. By the way, nice save with the whole prostitute jab," she said as she laughed.

"I try," Dick said as he sat up slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Ver-on-ica." They heard the same voice coming from outside.

"Let's just go back to my place. Skip our afternoon classes. We've already missed 6th period."

Veronica agreed as she went to the drivers seat and began driving to Dick's house. They both laughed as they heard Logan cursing at them as they drove off.

When they arrived at Dick's, Mr. Casablanca's greeted them.

"Hey Veronica, hey Dick," his father said. "Why are you guys home from school so early?"

"Um, we got dismissed early. They didn't have a teach for Chemistry," Dick lied.

"Oh, okay. Veronica, are you staying for dinner tonight?" Mr. Casablanca's asked.

"Sure thing Mr. C," she replied.

Dick's dad was one of the few people that knew about their relationship. He promised the kids he'd keep it a secret. There had been many times Veronica was over that he had to cover for Dick when he friends stopped by. By default, Beaver had found out. Veronica thought back on the first time Cassidy found out about them…

_Flashback:_

_Veronica's dad was home so they decided to go to Dick's place. They had been in his room for a little over an hour now. _

"_Mm, you're sexy when you insult me," Dick said as he positioned himself on top of her. He was referring to their day at school, when her and Dick, Logan, and some other 09ers had went at it._

_Dick thrust his tongue in her mouth as he reached for her shirt and pulled it off. He leaned back down to her and began exploring her mouth again. _

"_Dick, can I borrow a—Holy shit." Beaver's voice rung through the room as Dick jumped to his feet. Veronica scrambled for her shirt looking very red with embarrassment. _

"_What the hell are you two doing?" Beaver asked._

"_Beav, I thought dad already had this talk with you," Dick tried to joke. _

"_This isn't funny. You're with Veronica Mars? You two hate each other! What the hell? Does anyone know about this?"_

"_No, and they're not going to find out, got it Cassidy," Veronica piped in._

"_Whatever," he said as he walked out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, Veronica and Dick couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. _

_End Flashback_

>>>>

Veronica had dinner with Dick's family that night, as she usually did. They didn't go to her house much, considering her father didn't really know Dick. He knew she was seeing someone, but that's really all he got out of her.

Veronica went to school the next day and was surprised to notice, someone was talking to her in her bio class.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, do you know if we had homework in here last night," said the black guy in front of her. Why was this kid even talking to her? She had no clue and could care less.

"Umm, yea. Page 455, numbers 1-10," she replied as she went back to writing.

"Thanks"

>>>>

While Veronica was sitting at her lunch table, she glanced to the 09er table and laughed. She knew eventually, her and Dick's relationship would get out, but for now, she liked it this way. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a voice in front of her

"What are you doing?" she asked the black guy from her bio class, as he sat down at _her_ table.

"Names Wallace, and you are?" he replied

"Pissed. Why are you sitting at _my_ table?"

"Your table, come on girl. What, it got your name on it or something?" he asked.

"Fine, whatever."

>>>>

Dick and Veronica were at his house later that night, fooling around in his bedroom. They barely noticed the door open until they heard him. Sean, Casey, Logan, Luke, and Duncan walked through the door.

"What the fuck?" Logan said. "Are you kidding me? You're fucking Mars?"

>>>>

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'd like to give some shout outs…

FanFicFairy514-I would have to say I agree. It's a disturbing pair, lol, but thanks for the review.

Vm1fan225-It is kind of fun to write too. Although its kind of scary—Dick and Veronica. Lol.

Abercrombie18-Heres more for you, thanks for the review!

Anonymous-Yes, the ship name DiVe cracks me up. I love it. Haha. I am a BIG LV fan too. But I had to write this fic.

Simply Lily-Yes, they could only work in a fanfic. I would cry if it happened on the show, lol. Thanks for the review!

Jessica-Here's more! Hope you like. Thanks for reviewing.

Logansluvah-I love your name. I love Logan. Haha. But yes, I love LV too, but I hope you continue to read this fic. Thanks for reviewing!

Movies are love-Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kac14102005- thanks for the title compliment. I got it from an Emery song, lol. And thanks for the review.


	3. The Rage

A/N: Sorry, the update too longer than expected but with cheerleading and this _huge_ project on Malcolm X due soon, my time is limited. By the way, if anyone knows a stand that Malcolm X took that _only_ he took, please put it in your review, lol. Anyway, let me know if Veronica seems out of character. I wrote this during school. I had a lot of fun with it though. About next week's episode, the title is like Wallace and Rashward (sp) go to White Castle. Do you think Wallace gets high? Lol. Onward…

>>>>

Dick and Veronica were at his house later that night, fooling around in his bedroom. They barely noticed the door open until they heard him. Sean, Casey, Logan, Luke, and Duncan walked through the door.

"What the fuck?" Logan said. "Are you kidding me? You're fucking Mars?"

Veronica did the only thing she thought was logical. Fuck with Logan's head.

"What's the matter Logan? Are you upset we didn't include you in the action?" Veronica asked.

Logan looked from Veronica, to Dick…stunned.

"Care to explain this Dick?" Logan suggested.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Logan. I didn't even realize you had a thing for Dick. If I had, I totally would have backed off," Veronica responded, with the cockiest grin on her face.

"You. Shut the fuck up," Logan commanded.

"Logan, calm down," Casey piped in.

Veronica looked to Casey and saw Duncan standing behind him, looking extremely uncomfortable.

_Shit. Duncan's here?_

Sean, Luke and Casey exited the room and left Dick, sitting on the bed, still not saying a word. Duncan looked to Veronica and out his head down and walked out.

Veronica had played her cards and she had lost. Their secret was out. Duncan knew. The look on his face _almost _made her feel guilty. _Almost_.

_But why should you Veronica? He broke up with you, remember?_

Part of her wondered what this meant. Now that their secret was out. Was it over? All her and Dick has this last year…gone, just like that? She looked to Dick, who still hadn't said a word. He didn't stick up for her or defend their relationship. He sat idly by.

Logan looked at her and then to Dick.

"So you're really fucking this heartless bitch?" Logan grilled him.

"Logan--" Finally, Dick spoke. "You don't even know her. Stop."

With that, Logan looked absolutely outraged.

Logan let of a 'you've got to be kidding me' laugh.

"You're kidding, right?" Logan looked to Dick for an answer. When he didn't supply one, he continued. "I don't know her? I know enough Dick. I know she choose her dad over Lilly. Hell, she was even the _reason_ Lilly died. And she never really cared about her. Her friendship with Lilly was probably just some sick ploy to get closer to Duncan," Logan finished. Fury taking over all other emotions.

Veronica looked at Logan. Pain written all over her face. Disbelief. Shock. Ache.

"You shut up," Veronica yelled. "You shut the fuck up. I loved Lilly. Damn you Logan. I'm the reason she's dead? Get a fucking clue. I _was_ her best friend. She was my rock, Logan. You all over people should now that. And don't play this hurt boyfriend card. You were just another meaningless fuck for her."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She was crying now, sobbing maybe.

"Don't get all emotional now, Veronica. Finish what you started. Say it," He screamed. "Say how I was just a place holder. Just someone to absorb her time. Say it."

"What is this game we play Logan? Enlighten me. You really think I'm the reason for her death? Really? And that's why you've made it hell for me this past year? Explain yourself Logan. What the fuck did I ever to do you? I loved her. You loved her. _We_ could have gotten through this together. But you left me with no one. Not a thing. No friends, and one fucked up reputation."

"You think it's that easy, Veronica, if we were honest with ourselves, we'd both admit, we died when Lilly did. You became soon hardass. Some bitch. And I became this jackass. We're dead Veronica. We're just going through the motions, praying that one day, we'll wake up from this fucking nightmare and see her face again."

Dick just sat on the bed, taking it all in. Astonished, to say the least. He didn't interrupt. He knew this, all this, needed to be said.

Veronica's face softened, as she looked into Logan's eyes.

"I still see her face, ya know? She'll come to me, give me advice, talk about our past."

"Does she ever talk about me?" Logan asked. He almost sounded broken. Wait, he busted. Wrecked. Out of order. It dawned on her, he was right. They were dead. Nothing but motions.

"Sometimes. She loved you, you know?" Veronica replied, softly.

Thought escaped the two of them as Logan took her in his arms. And they cried. Cried, mostly for Lilly. Cried for what they had become. Cried for how they treated each other. They weren't sure how much time had passed, but when Logan looked up, Dick was no longer in the room.

"She's smiling right now. She would want it to be this way," Logan said.

"We'll make it. We'll live again; it'll just take time…and each other. Sometimes I think you're the only person understands what I feel some days," Veronica replied, truthfully.

"I'm sorry." Logan meant it. He was sorry for everything. He looked to the ceiling and said, "Lilly, we promise not to hate each other anymore."

>>>>

Hope you liked. Onward with the shout outs…

Nina6305: I'm glad you reviewed my story. Yes, it is a weird pairing, lol. And I love Dick too; though he can a jackass…he's very laid back.

FanFicFAiry514: Pulse looks beautiful. Sometimes I wish I had friends who were diehard VM fans like me. But of course, no. There's only this freshman and eighth grader at my school who watches it. Lol…So, of course, me being the cool junior that I am, I eat lunch with them on Thursdays and we talk about the episode, lol.

Idolessraindow: Secret ship huh? Well, I'm glad I could give you this story.

Abercombie18: I hope you didn't die before I got this review out. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy…

Kac14102005: Pulse. Yaya, we all _must_ support it. Everyone go see it the day it comes out. I know I will. You rock.

Proffy: Yes, they have chemistry similar to LV but I would hate for DV to hook up on the actual show. But I'm glad you enjoyed my imagination, lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Bklyangel: Here's more, enjoy…

Vmfan225: That totally sucks you missed the episode, go to and hit Veronica Mars. They will have an Episode review and you can read all about what happened. Sorry if I spoiled it for you.

LoganEcholls: What a beautiful name your pen name is. Ahh, he's just down right beautiful. Well, thanks for the review…

L J: So wrong its right…Haha, yes. That's exactly what I was going for. Thanks for reviewing.

Moustrich: For all purposes, no, Dick does not lock his door. Because, if he did, my story would be boring, if it isn't already, lol.

BabbleBaby: It rocks? Yay. Thanks for reviewing. My day is made.

Spuffy-Spike-91: I thought the ship name was kind of cool too. I sort of come up with it. I haven't seen anyone else use it. Thanks for reviewing.

Toobrighttosee: highly intrigued? Yay, that's what I was going for. Yeah, I'd be pissed if it happened on the show too. Lol, only in Fanfic…

Druzilla: No, I'm not a dude, but I enjoyed your review. Brilliant? You're making my ego grow… 

Logansluvah: I should have added Madison. Damn, I suck. Oh well. Lol, I think I already told you this, but your pen name makes me smile.

Luvlogan-sara: My story frightens you? I'm sorry…I loved Dick in Donut Run too.

Forbidden Hope: Beautiful pen name. And school is a bitch. A very mean bitch who beats me up and takes my lunch money everyday. Anyway, for what happened in the episode, visit and click Veronica Mars. There you will find an Episode guide.

Someone something: This is the fasted I could get the update. Sorry. But here it is. Hope you enjoyed.

Weevil'sChica: I'm glad my story makes you think of DV. I smile at your pen name. Weevil is pretty beautiful.

Well, I loved all the reviews I got. Everything I open my Yahoo! Account, I smile. You all make my day. Thanks…review again.

-Kaylee


	4. The Relationship

A/N: Hello all, and sorry for the big delay on the update. I have hives, hah, and I think I'm boarding a nervous breakdown…yeah, a lot on my mind. Anyway, I get out of school, so that's a plus. Well, all you loyal DiVe readers, this will not be changing to LoVe, though there will be a forming friendship there. So here is chapter four…

>>>>

Madison Sinclair could not believe her eyes. Was Logan Echolls really talking to Veronica Mars in a civilized manner? She tried to listen in on their conversation from her lunch table, but it was no use. They were too far away. So she watched their body language. Logan was laughing, and not in an 'I'm tormenting Veronica, the bitch' way. A genuine way. Damn, and as if Madison thought hell froze over because of that, the next thing she saw shocked her. To say the least, she almost fell out of her chair.

>>>>

Dick walked up to Veronica, who was sitting by Logan and Meg.

"Hey babe," Dick said as he kissed her.

"Hey," she replied back.

Duncan saw the exchange from the double doors leading outside to the lunch tables. He quickly past by the four-some and headed to the 09er table.

"Guessing you two didn't chat it up with DK yet?" Logan questioned, as he watched Duncan pass them by in a huff.

"I'm not sure why I would owe him an explanation," Veronica reasoned. "He was the one that broke up with me. A year ago, I might add."

Duncan's not sure if he'll ever speak to Veronica or Dick again beacuseof the previous weekend, after he found they were having some sort of secret relationship. Veronica has to admit, the previous weekend had been fun, depsite Duncan hating her. After her and Logan shed their tears for Lilly, they went downstairs and found that everyone was still there, except for Duncan. So that night, Casey, Sean, and Luke accepted Veronica and Dick's relationship. Why they hell should they care to hate Mars anymore? I mean, if Logan Echolls stopped hating Veronica, anyone could. The six of them stayed up that night, playing some drinking game they couldn't quite recall in the morning.

>>>>

Veronica wasn't sure how Monday was going to go, but here she was. Logan was still being pleasant, and Dick had kissed her, for all of Neptune High to see.

Surprisingly, _or not so much_…the 09ers didn't welcome Veronica with open arms. Sure, Logan seemed to have some sort of friendship with her, but the others weren't so sure. This was the same girl they had ridiculed the last year. Hated.

But Veronica kind of liked how things were turning out. They were creating their own group, kind of. Casey, Luke, Logan, Beaver, Meg, and the newest addition to Neptune High…Troy Vandergraff.

When Veronica and Dick let their relationship be know to their school, Sean, Duncan, and most of the other 09ers quickly jumped off of the 'We support your relationship' bandwagon.

>>>>

They were all at their usual table, eating some Chinese takeout, thanks to pirate points, when Logan spoke up.

"So, wait, wait, wait…you were the guy from lunches? I mean, Dick, you were carboy? The one that got Veronica all hot and bothered? Walking in to 6th period?" Logan questioned, with a smirk upon his face.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You'd come in to class and your hair would be a little messed up. Hah, me and Logan never let you down on that," Casey recalls.

"That was me," Dick said, grinning as he looked to Veronica.

"Wait, so how long were you guys seeing each other before it got out?" Meg asks, eyeing Veronica.

Veronica looked to Dick and they both let out a laugh.

"You don't want to know," Veronica said.

"Hell yes we do," Troy said. "I was making plays at you for weeks. Damn, no wonder you turned me down, you had Dick here on the side."

"So you guys remember Shelly's end of the year party, like early December last year?" Dick questioned.

"I kissed Dick. The alcohol must have gotten to me. So then, he showed up at my house the next day and it all started there," Veronica recollects, looking to Dick and laughing.

"So you guys kept this on the DL for a year?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, I mean, Beaver knew, and um, Dick's dad, but that's all," Veronica informs them.

"I didn't even know until recently," Beaver said. "They are pretty good at the secret thing I guess."

Veronica was taken aback at how much life had changed since everyone found out about her and Dick. At first she thought maybe Dick would break it off, forget about the last year, but he hadn't. Somehow, life was coming together again, and she was happy.

>>>>

Veronica sat in bio, not really listening to the teacher. She could care less about the different kinds of abortions.

"Hey Veronica," Wallace said, as he took his seat.

"Hey," she replied. Her and Wallace had sat together at lunch the other day, but she hadn't seen much of him since her and Dick were found out.

"So, I heard about you and that Casablanca's kid," Wallace informed her.

"Hmm, yeah, I hear it's all around school now," Veronica said.

"You know Mars, I'm just going to stop trying to figure you out," Wallace concluded. "I mean, the first day I met you, I thought I had you down. Pissed off, hardass, white female. But now, not so pissed off, maybe even seeing a smile here and there. And damn them 09ers that you told me about at lunch, saying how you hated each other, hmm, but you and Dick? Guess I didn't see it coming."

"No one did, it was meant to be a secret," Veronica told him, grinning.

"Miss Mars, Mr. Fennel, could you please pay some attention," called their bio teacher.

>>>>

"So are you in?" Dick asked, as he nibbled on her ear, causing Veronica to giggle.

"Umm, I think so. Dads out of town until next week. So, I guess that leaves you and me."

"Hell yes, in TJ. It's totally going to be kickass. Logan, Luke, Beav, and me and you."

"Wait, me and four guys," Veronica asked.

"I guess. Ask Meg to come or something," Dick suggested.

"Okay," Veronica replied as she sought his lips again, as she straddled him. Dick brought his hand to the small of her back and sucked on her bottom lip.

Veronica broke the kiss. "Oh hey, I forgot to tell you, I found this in my locker the other day," Veronica states, as she reaches to her back pocket and pulls out a slip of white paper. Dick examines the paper and lets out a muffled laugh.

"Madison," he says, with a laugh."I think she wrote the 'Dumb Fuck' on my locker. I would say that's a sure sign she doesn't approve of our relationship," Dick said.

"Then were just going to have to break up," Veronica joked. "I mean, if Madison Sinclair sends me 'You stole my boyfriend you heartless bitch, you will pay' threats again, I just, it'll send me straight to the girls bathroom crying."

"Umm, I think I'll just have to go to the bathroom and comfort you then," Dick said with a smirk.

Veronica laid down next to Dick and looked into his blue eyes.

"I think I love you," Dick said. "You know that I hate those words, because everyone uses them so lightly and fuck, I didn't even think I could love someone, other than myself, but I'm finding myself falling for you.And that scares the hell out of me sometimes. I used to be so hard, like I wouldn't allow myself to care for people. I was someone who could care less about girls. I was the guy going from girl to girl, one fuck to the next, but you're doing something to me."

"I'm glad I can be of service," Veronica replied, with a smile on her face.

>>>>

LJ: No, LoVe will not replace DiVe. But there will be some Logan Veronica FRIENDSHIP ONLY! Lol…Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Abercrombie 18: Glad you like my work. Hope you enjoy this. Thanks a ton for the reviews!

FanFicFairy514: You LoVed it, lol…yay. Yes, Duncan did break up with her so get over it Donut, Haha. Thanks for all the reviews!

Movies are love: I'm glad you didn't think V was out of character. That makes me happy. Thanks for the review. Enjoy…

Kac14102005: This story will stay DiVe, don't worry. I'm glad you didn't find Veronica out of character. Do you find Dick out of character in this chapter? Enjoy the update. I rock? Yay, you rock too.


	5. The TJ

A/N: Yeah, I know I suck. It's taken me forever to get this chapter out and I don't really like it that much. Hopefully it works for you guys though.

>>>>

"Just say you're staying at my place," Veronica said.

"I don't know, Veronica. I mean, who's all going anyway?" Meg asked.

"Well, as of today, Logan, Dick, Luke, Troy, Beaver, and his new girlfriend."

"Beaver has a girlfriend?" Meg asked, somewhat surprised.

"Apparently, the names Mac. I think they call her that because she's good with computers," Veronica informed her.

"Hmm, okay, I'm in."

"Good," Veronica said as Dick, Luke and Logan walked towards their table.

"Do not be mistaken my man, the deal was closed back in VIP," Logan said with a cocky grin as he and Luke sat across from Meg and Veronica. Dick sat next to Veronica.

"What are you guys talking about?" Meg asked.

"Our last trip to TJ. Me, Logan and Troy went down there a few weeks ago," Luke answered.

"So, I was thinking," Logan started.

"Should I alert the media?" Veronica asked.

"New day, same jokes. You need new material V," Logan said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we should invite D."

"D as in Duncan? The guy wants to castrate me? Hell no, Logan," Dick cried.

"Nah, I'll talk to him. It'll be like a peace offering," Logan said with a laugh

>>>>

"Hell no. You can't be serious," Duncan said as he shut his locker.

"Oh but I am DK. When are you going to stop being pissed at them anyway? I'm pretty sure they're not breaking up anytime soon."

Logan and Duncan continued their way down the hall towards eighth period Chemistry.

"I'm not pissed, it's just sudden, that's all," Duncan reasoned.

"So prove it," Logan challenged. "Come to TJ with us."

"Don't you think it would be weird?"

"Nah, man, you're going."

>>>>

"What the fuck is taking them so long," Logan asked, irritated.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"No, Meg, I choose to believe Veronica is really helping him finish his packing," Logan said as he took a seat in the Casablanca's sitting room.

"Me too," Luke called from the sofa.

Duncan sighed and continued to stare at the painting of the wall.

"Maybe we should yell 'fire' or something," Beaver suggested, as he wrapped his arm around Mac's shoulder.

"Maybe," Troy said.

Veronica and Dick walked into the living room with Dick's bag.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my trunks," Dick lied, smirk firmly on his face.

"I'm sure that was what you were doing," Luke teased. "Now let's go."

>>>>

"So, there are five rooms. My dad said we could use whatever, just don't go in his room, or his office, or his gym. So that leaves us with four bedrooms to use," Logan said.

"Sweet, this place is kick-ass," Troy said and he looked around the front room.

"Yeah, we've had it a few years," Logan replied.

"And you failed to mention this the last time we were up here why?" Luke asked.

Logan just laughed and he showed the crew the rest of the house.

"So, who's rooming with who?" Meg asked.

"Mac and Beav, Dick and V, D and Troy can room, and Me and Luke," Logan answered.

"And that leaves me where?" Meg asked

"Shit, well, okay, you can room with me and Luke," Logan said.

"Hah, wow, Meg, that would suck," Veronica, joked.

"Very funny Ronnie," Logan said.

They all settled into their rooms and were now outside by the pool. It was around eight and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Dick and Luke were making mixed drinks. Logan and Troy were plaing pool volleyball in the shallow end while Duncan lounged on a float at the deep end. Veronica, Mac, and Meg were relaxing in the hot tub as Beaver came from inside with more alcohol.

"Let's play a game," Logan said.

"What game?" Meg called from the hot tub.

"Spin the bottle," Luke said as he sat down near the pool with an empty bottle in hand.

"You're not serious," Veronica said, disbelievingly. "What are we? Back in eighth grade?"

"Way to kill the mood Veronica," Logan complained.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Dick pleaded.

Meg, Troy, Mac, Duncan, and Beaver joined Logan, Luke, Veronica and Dick in the circle.

"We need rules," Dick continued. "If a guy gets a guy, it's off. If a girl gets a girl, its on!" Dick said with a grin.

"What? Wait—no. You guys can't get off with nothing and make us make out," Meg said.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. If a guy gets a guy, there will be a kiss. Just a peck though, same with girls, and those are the rules," Veronica said, matter-of-factly.

"Let the games begin," Troy said.

Luke set the bottle down. "I'll start," he said.

His spin landed on Dick.

"No fucking way. No, I am not kissing Dick," Luke said.

"Yeah, you kind of are," Veronica said as she giggled. "Rules are rules, boys."

"Let's just get this over with," Dick said as he climbed towards Luke.

With his eyes shut tightly, Dick leaned in and kissed Luke as fast as he could. He sat back in his seat and immediately kissed Veronica. He slide his tongue into her mouth and tried to maneuver her onto his lap. Veronica broke from his embrace.

"Dick, what the hell?" she asked.

The others stared intently.

"Just getting the gay off," Dick said.

They all laughed.

"Meg's up," Troy said.

Meg spun the bottle and it landed on Logan. Logan smirked and crawled towards her and his hands. Logan's lips met hers in a simple kiss until he deepened it. Logan's hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer as she let out a gasp. When they finally broke, they were gasping for air.

"Hot damn," Luke said. "Is it wrong for me to think that's hot?"

"Hell no," Logan said. "It was."

Meg blushed slightly while the others laughed.

"Troy, its you," Beaver said, reminding Troy it was his turn.

Troy's spin landed on Mac. He shrugged and grinned and began moving towards her. Beaver looked slightly uncomfortable and Mac looked unsure. Dick snorted at the awkward kiss but it was soon forgotten.

"Logan, its your spin," Duncan said.

"Wow, Duncan, I was beginning to think you had lost the ability to speak," Logan mocked and he begin the spin.

Logan's spin landed on Meg and Luke and Troy laughed.

"Round two," Logan said as he leaned in. Meg smiled and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss quickly became elevated. Logan took Meg by the waist and sat her on his lap, her legs falling of either side of him. Meg's hands played in his hair as his tongue played in her mouth. Meg broke the kiss after Beaver muttered some comment about a room.

"Duncan's up," Dick said.

Duncan spin landed on Veronica. Everyone sat quitley, looked from Duncan to Veronica nervously.

"Umm," Duncan sturrted. "Maybe we should just stop, it's getting late, ya know?"

"No can do, D, rules are rules," Logan said.

'_What are the rules for kissing your sister?' Duncan thought._

Duncan was still unsure of the whole situation and he wasn't about to kiss Veronica, no matter how badly he wanted to. He was playing through his options and good excuses and Veronica leaned in towards his lips.

"I'm feeling really special tonight," Veronica said into his ear. "Not only did you manage to break up with me without a word, you've also managed to be a prick. It's a simple game, Duncan, but you don't get that. All you get is yourself. Fuck off, Duncan. You can't do this. Get mad and me and Dick for dating when you were the one who fucked up what we had."

Veronica composed herself and she got up calmly and retreated to the house, Dick trailing behind. Everyone looked to the house and then to Duncan.

"What'd she say?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't matter," Duncan said.

"This is fucked," Luke said as he went into the house, Beaver, Mac, Troy, and Meg followed.

>>>>

"He's such an ass," Veronica said, from inside her and Dick's room.

"Hey, don't let him get to you."

"Whatever, I don't care anymore…I need a drink," Veronica said as she walked out of the room. Dick rolled his eyes and followed.

>>>>

Okay, I know its short, but at least its an update, right? Lol...sorry, I know I suck. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews on chapter 4!

Samijo: Yes, go Dick. He's just too hilarious. Glad you like...maybe you should write a DiVe story so I can read one. Lol.

Lil Aussie Alias Chick: Glad you loved it!

Spuffy-Spike-91: It's nice to hear you think they're in character! Thanks for reviewing.

LJ: There will be a Keith meets Dick later…lol, of course there will be. Wallace will make more appearances, and I'm not sure about Weevil yet. DiVe…so wrong it's right. That should be like the DiVe fans slogan! Lol…anyway, I'm saddened because I want to read a DiVe story but I've never seen any other than mine, lol. Thanks for the review.

Abercrombie 18: Sorry for taking so long on the update. There's been too much going on. Hopefully I get them out faster now.

Jacedes: Yes, I really wanted her to be friends with Logan. I can't even believe I'm writing this story, lol, because I'm LOGAN AND VERONICA…like all the way, lol. Thanks for the review.

Logansluvah: Thanks for the review. Sorry I took so long…I'll try not to next time!

FanFicFairy514: Thanks for adding me to your favs…that makes me excited. Glad you liked. Sorry I took so long to update.

Kac14102005: You said I was a great writer? Thanks so much. That makes me happy. Glad you thought Dick wasn't too OCC.

Sarca666: Does it seem like I put Dick in Logan's place? It kinda does doesn't it? That is freaky…haha; my story is like going to a freak show, I'll have to remember that. And you felt bad for Dick? Lol…hell must have frozen over…haha. Thanks for all the reviews.

Josee: Glad you liked DiVe!

The Girl In Red: DiVe fans are amazing. You rock.

Druzilla: Yes, I'm a woman, lol. Thanks for the review. Yay.

Misha: Just wanted to start off with I love your stories on here, b/c I'm a big AU fan! Yours make me smile. Anyway, thanks for the review. Glad you adore this. I'm not a Dick fan, (well, I like him on the show for humor) but I think he has potential, if they put him with the right people (or girl) he could change, I believe, kinda like Logan did.

Forbidden Hope: So glad you liked. Yay, go DiVe.

Gabster07: Glad you like. DickVeronica is creepy, but I like them for some reason.

Psychotic Coconut Observer: Wow, your name cracks me up. Thanks for the review.


	6. The TJEDITED AND LONGER

A/N: The first part if this you will probably remember. It's chapter 5, but edited and longer. Like 1,000 words longer...co keep reading.

Author: Kayla  
Pairing/Character: Dick/Veronica, Meg, Logan, Duncan, Troy, Mac, Beaver, Luke  
Word Count: 2,100ish  
Rating: R (for language)  
Summary: Dick, Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Meg, Troy, Beaver, Mac, and Luke head to TJ. An AU…Veronica wasn't raped. Dick/Veronica. Set after Shelly Pomroy's end of the year party.  
Spoilers: Through 1x22  
Warnings: Umm…none.

>>>>

"Just say you're staying at my place," Veronica said.

"I don't know, Veronica. I mean, who's all going anyway?" Meg asked.

"Well, as of today, Logan, Dick, Luke, Troy, Beaver, and his new girlfriend, but Dick just keeps asking more people…so I'm not even sure."

"Beaver has a girlfriend?" Meg asked, somewhat surprised.

"Apparently, the names Mac. I think they call her that because she's good with computers," Veronica informed her.

"Well, I have to check with my parents first, but I'm in."

"Good," Veronica said as Dick, Luke and Logan walked towards their table.

"Do not be mistaken my man, the deal was closed back in VIP," Logan said with a cocky grin as he and Luke sat across from Meg and Veronica. Dick sat next to Veronica.

"What are you guys talking about?" Meg asked.

"Our last trip to TJ. Me, Logan and Troy went down there a few weeks ago," Luke answered.

"So, I was thinking," Logan started.

"Should I alert the media?" Veronica asked.

"New day, same jokes. You need new material V," Logan said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we should invite D."

"D as in Duncan? The guy wants to castrate me? Hell no, Logan," Dick cried.

Logan snorted. "Nah, I'll talk to him. It'll be like a peace offering."

>>>>

"You can't be serious," Duncan said as he shut his locker.

"Oh but I am DK. When are you going to stop being pissed at them anyway? I'm pretty sure they're not breaking up anytime soon."

Logan and Duncan continued their way down the hall towards eighth period Chemistry.

"I'm not pissed, it's just sudden, that's all," Duncan reasoned.

"So prove it," Logan challenged. "Come to TJ with us."

"Don't you think it would be weird?"

"Nah, man, you're going."

>>>>

"What the fuck is taking them so long," Logan asked, irritated.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"No, Meg, I choose to believe Veronica is really helping him finish his packing," Logan said as he took a seat in the Casablanca's sitting room.

"Me too," Luke called from the sofa.

Duncan sighed and continued to stare at the painting of the wall.

"Maybe we should yell 'fire' or something," Beaver suggested, as he wrapped his arm around Mac's shoulder.

"Maybe," Troy said. "But I'm not sure Dick would notice." Luke snickered while Duncan's discomfort seemed to increase. As Logan rolled his eyes, Veronica and Dick walked into the living room with Dick's bag.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my trunks," Dick lied, smirk firmly on his face.

"I'm sure that was what you were doing," Luke mocked. "Now let's go."

>>>>

"So, there are five rooms. My dad said we could use whatever, just don't go in his room, or his office, or his gym. So that leaves us with four bedrooms to use," Logan said.

"You know, I wonder. Why the hell did you not tell us about this place when we were out here, like two weeks ago?" Troy questioned as he looked around the front room.

Logan just laughed and he showed the group the rest of the house.

"So, who's rooming with who?" Dick asked.

"Mac and Beav, you and V, D and Troy can room, and me and Luke," Logan answered.

"And that leaves me where?" Meg asked

"Shit, well, okay, you can room with me and Luke," Logan said.

"Hah, wow, Meg, that would suck," Veronica, joked.

"Very funny Mars," Logan said.

>>>>

Once the nine settled into their rooms, they went to the back of the house. It was around eight and everyone seemed to enjoying themselves. Dick and Luke were making mixed drinks. Logan and Troy were playing pool volleyball in the shallow end while Duncan lounged on a float at the deep end. Veronica, Mac, and Meg were relaxing in the hot tub as Beaver came from inside with more alcohol.

"Let's play a game," Logan called from the pool.

"What game?" Meg questioned.

"Spin the bottle," Luke said as he sat down near the pool with an empty bottle in hand.

"You're not serious," Veronica said, disbelievingly. "What are we? Back in eighth grade?"

"Way to kill the mood Veronica," Logan complained.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Dick pleaded.

Meg, Troy, Mac, Duncan, Beaver, Logan, Veronica and Dick joined Luke on by the side of the pool to sit in a circle.

"We need rules," Dick continued. "If a guy gets a guy, it's off. If a girl gets a girl, its like on!" Dick said with a grin.

"What? Wait—no. You guys can't get off with nothing and make us make out," Meg said.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. If a guy gets a guy, there will be a kiss. Just a peck though, same with girls, and those are the rules," Veronica said, matter-of-factly.

"Let the games begin," Troy declared.

Luke set the bottle down. "I'll start."

His spin landed on Dick.

"No fucking way. No, I am not kissing Dick," Luke shrieked.

"Yeah, you kind of are," Veronica said as she chuckled. "Rules are rules, boys."

"Let's just get this over with," Dick said as he climbed towards Luke.

With his eyes shut tightly, Dick leaned in and kissed Luke as fast as he could. He sat back in his seat and immediately kissed Veronica. He slide his tongue into her mouth and tried to maneuver her onto his lap. Veronica broke from his embrace.

"Dick, what the hell?" she asked.

The others stared intently.

"Due, I was just getting the gay off," Dick informed her.

They all laughed.

"Meg's up," Troy said.

Meg spun the bottle and it landed on Logan. Logan smirked and crawled towards her and his hands. Logan's lips met hers in a simple kiss until he deepened it. Logan's hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer as she let out a gasp. When they finally broke, they were gasping for air.

"Hot damn," Luke said. "Is it wrong for me to think that's hot?"

"Hell no," Logan said. "It was."

Meg blushed slightly while the others laughed.

"Troy, its you," Beaver spoke.

Troy's spin landed on Mac. He shrugged, grinning as began moving towards her. Beaver looked slightly uncomfortable while Mac looked unsure. Dick snorted at the awkward kiss but it was soon forgotten.

"Logan, its your spin," Duncan said.

"Wow, Duncan, I was beginning to think you had lost the ability to speak," Logan snarked and he begin the spin.

Logan's spin landed on Meg.

"Round two," Logan said as he leaned in. Meg smiled and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss quickly became elevated. Logan took Meg by the waist and sat her on his lap, her legs falling of either side of him. Meg's hands played in his hair as his tongue played in her mouth. Meg broke the kiss after Beaver muttered some comment about a room.

"Duncan's up," Dick said.

Duncan spin of the bottle landed on Veronica. Everyone sat quietly, looking from Duncan to Veronica nervously.

"Umm," Duncan stammered. "Maybe we should just stop, it's getting late, ya know?"

"No can do, D, rules are rules," Logan said.

'_What are the rules for kissing your sister?' Duncan thought._

Duncan looked hesitant. He seemed to be playing through his options when Veronica leaned in towards his lips.

"I'm feeling really special tonight," Veronica said into his ear as she laughed. "Not only did you manage to break up with me without a word, you've also managed to be a prick. It's a simple game, Duncan, but you don't get that. All you get is yourself."

Veronica composed herself and she got up calmly and retreated to the house, Dick trailing behind. Everyone looked to the house and then to Duncan.

"What'd she say?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't matter," Duncan said.

"This is fucked," Luke said as he went into the house, Beaver, Mac, Troy, and Meg followed.

>>>>

Troy pressed his ear closer to the door and shoved Meg over.

"I can't hear," he said.

Luke looked at Troy and laughed. "Dude, we could totally hear if you would shut up."

"He's such an ass," Veronica said, from inside her and Dick's room.

"Hey, don't let him get to you."

"Whatever, I don't care anymore…I need a drink," Veronica opened the door of their room. Meg, Troy, and Luke shifted from the area of the door and tried to act ordinary.

"Yes, I love the wallpaper too," Troy said.

Veronica rolled her eyes and began walking down the stairs, Dick trailing behind.

>>>>

Veronica walked to the deck of the house and grabbed a forgotten bottle of Vodka.

"Hi boys," she said to Duncan and Logan, who were still sitting by the pool.

"Veronica Mars," Logan announced. "Are you trying to get drunk?"

"Looks that way," Veronica said as she sat on a nearby beach chair.

"Getting drunk alone? That's kind of alcoholic V. Here, let me help you." He took the bottle from her grasp and gulped the remaining contents.

"To bongs and broken headlights," Logan stated as he raised the empty bottle, referring to the beginning of junior year.

"To bongs and broken headlights," Veronica repeated.

>>>>

Hours later, an intoxicated Logan pumped his fist in the air.

"Time for another game," he shouted.

Dick giggled a drunken giggle and looked to Logan. "We totally need to play Truth or Dare dude."

"Your brothers completely out," Troy informed Dick from the side of the pool, where Beaver was lying.

"I'll take him to the room," Mac said.

"Oh, be making love. Or playing Dungeons and Dragons. Or both," Dick mocked.

Mac glared at Dick as she woke Beaver and they went to inside.

Luke had been in bed for hours, despite Logan's attempts to keep him partying. Duncan wanted to go to bed earlier, but somehow ended up making conversation with Meg. Logan and Dick continued to mix drinks and grill burgers, insisting the party shouldn't die.

Veronica sat by the pool, dipping her feet in. Music played lightly in the background as she bobbed her head. Troy, who had been lounging on a nearby chair, got up and headed for the sliding doors leading inside.

"Well, I think it's my bedtime," he said to Veronica. "Night."

She got up and walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she whispered in his ear, "Don't go."

"Uh, Veronica," Troy stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you not to go," she answered as she began nibbling on his ear. Troy let out a surprised moan that caused Logan and Dick to forget the burgers on the grill on focus on the scene in front of them.

Troy lightly pushed Veronica away and stared at Dick, searching his face for an emotion.

"What the hell, Troy?" Dick asked.

"Dude, she's just ah, um…she's just drunk, Dick," Troy stammered. Looking to Dick one last time, he mumbled an apology and wandered inside.

Dick let out a chuckle and looked to Veronica.

"Baby, I know you're drunk…but Troy? You can so do better," Dick mocked. He was too smashed to be serious.

Logan looked around as if lost. "I think we said we were going to play Truth or Dare. We said that right?" He slurred.

The sun was beginning to rise as the remaining five struggled to keep their eyes open.

"Alright Veronica, truth or dare?" Logan asked.

"Truth," Veronica replied, groggily.

"Are you a virgin?" Logan questioned. He shot a look a Duncan, who appeared to be seven different kinds of uncomfortable.

Veronica hesitated and then replied with a simple no.

"Wait, wait, wait," Logan said, "Who was your first?"

"What is this twenty questions?" She asked. "Meg, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth," Meg replied as she yawned.

"Are you crushing on D man?" Veronica giggled and grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol.

Dick snorted and grabbed the bottle from his girlfriend's grasp. Meg let out as nervous laugh as everyone waited for the answer.

"Huh, Veronica?" Meg questioned, as if she didn't understand the question.

"Do. You. Like. Duncan." Veronica annunciated every word. "It's a simple question really."

"Umm, yeah, he's cool," Meg rushed. "Veronica, your turn."

"Me again?" She let out a shocked gasp. "People like me honey," she said to Dick. Yeah, she was beyond drunk. "Truth."

"What are your feelings for Troy?" Meg questioned. Dick's jaw dropped open at the question but he waited for Veronica to answer.

"Sdunno," she slurred. "I mean, you know…Troy, he, yeah, he's like dead sexy, you know. But I mean, I'm with Dick and all, and Troy…I think…" Veronica trailed off. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She jumped out of hot tub and rushed inside to the bathroom. Dick slowly followed behind her.

"That dude is whipped," Logan joked.


End file.
